Albus Potter and Raven's Chamber
by NikkiGilbert180
Summary: All Albus wanted was a normal life, but apparently being son of Boy-who-lived, it just remained a wishful thinking. But Albus could not only blame his luck but arrogance too, after all it was his fault when he accepted a bet, which included going into Forbidden Forest. Follow Albus Potter's life as he makes enemies, rivals and friends. First in series, Rediscover Magic at Hogwarts


_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Harry Potter universe or anything recognizable. All credit goes to brilliant J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Company. This fanfiction is made for fun and no harm is intended neither is offense. Reviews are very well appreciated and Flames are ignored, no viewed whatever. I own all OCs and non-recognizable places, events and names. Hope you enjoy and review. Regards!_

_Note: There are various similarities with the original Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling and it is done somewhat purposely to an extend._

Caution: My native language is not English and there will be some mistakes and this fic is not beta'd.

**Albus Potter and Raven's Chamber**

**By: NikkiGilbert180**

_Chapter one:____**War and Peace**_

A figure emerged through a shady lane; the figure was wearing dark robes, which was weird. But No one was there to notice it as it was already half past 12 at night. That dark cloaked figure walked between two dark alleys which were situated far away from streets. That figure stopped near a dead end where there was no where to proceed, the figure murmured to himself. And then as if magically, a wooden oak door appeared there which a golden door knob which had some ancient symbol like things carved in them. The dark figure walked inside the magical door and the moment he entered, the oak door vanished as if it wasn't in existence.

Inside the oak door was a dim lighted room where people with dark cloaks were sitting on a conference table, everyone was dark cloaked. There were at least fifteen people discussing something which seemed more like arguing.

"Vaughn you are very nearly late." said a cold voice. The voice belonged to yet another dark cloaked, who came from another room. The moment dark cloaked man came to the conference room everyone shut up. Not even a squeak of breath, pin drop silence. The dark cloaked man trotted towards his seat which was situated directly in front of the fireplace which was presumably the head's chair. Vaughn tensed a bit as if expecting him to lash him out.

"My apologies, My Lord." Said Vaughn in a small voice, "But My Lord, I have a news."

"News? Good or Bad?"

"The Best." Said Vaughn, The primary dark cloaked man with cold voice's hood fell down; his face was cold as his voice, ashen and had scars all over his face as if he was involved in a battle. Though the only thing desirable about him were his gleaming violet eyes. His hair was dark and had few streaks of grey peaking through them.

"The device, My Lord" said Vaughn, the 'device' caught everyone's attention as they looked at him with interest, "It's being moved to Britain."

"Very well, do you know the exact location?"

"In Hogwarts."

The ashen faced man smirked, which made him look even more sinister, "Good."

"My Lord, sorry to pry, But aren't you going to steal it? I mean it's just a school with few teachers and several untrained students." said a feminine voice while she took off her hood, the women looked hauntingly with her unnatural pale skin and dark eyes and hair. She may have been in her early thirties. She looked particularly sinister and rather ghostly.

"Emilia, we should not underestimate anyone, one of the reasons Voldemort fell down was because he thought so highly of himself, and he was so arrogant and now look what happened? Now he is just a mere a scary midnight story for children. As for the device, we will wait for the right opportunity before taking hold of the device."

"As you say, My Lord." Said Emilia while she bowed her head at the ashen faced Lord.

"As for Vaughn you are excused for today."

Anyone could make out the positive relief which washed over Vaughn's face.

"Today's Meeting is dismissed."

One by one every dark figure disappeared with dark spiral smoke, like polluted smoke of vehicles. There was audible 'POP' and 'CRACK' heard everywhere.

Everyone but the ashen faced Lord, The device would be his he just have to patient. Then no one can stop him. He was rising, like dark fire, he was a Dark Lord, and his name was Malkore.

No one would be able to stop him.

While Malkore was plotting, miles and miles away from him, there was someone who would defeat him. A certain boy who would defeat him.

A thin layer of mist hung over London, Near the West Country a small village named Godric Hollows was situated. Godric Hollows was a normal place, a normal village. It had all type of people, from big gossipers like Mrs. Barton to most boring people like John Drummond. What these people didn't know that they resided between witches and wizards.

There was Potter family of Godric Hollows who rarely mixed up with anyone in Godric Hollows though Mrs. Barton had noticed several people visiting the Potters.

Something like that happened today, Mrs. Barton like usual was spying around people houses, From Anderson' house where Mr. Anderson was cheating on Mrs. Anderson to the runway couple residing at the end of Godric Hollows, Mrs. Barton knew everything and everyone in Godric Hollows. Mrs. Barton was a women in her mid 50-s who was starting to wrinkle with age.

Mrs. Barton was thinking about the latest gossip about Radcliff's getting divorced when something unusual happened, A man appeared out of thin air, literally with a loud POP. It seemed a little surreal to Mrs. Barton but she decided to observe more. But before she could spy more about that man, her husband came home and Mrs. Barton had to leave that place.

The man, who was being watched by Mrs. Barton, looked like a regular man in his mousy hair and medium built. The man was dresses in robes, which was unusual but the man was even unusual than his clothing. The man was Neville Longbottom. He was a good friend of Potters. He walked towards the Potter's home and rang the door twice, before the door swung open and a woman with fiery red hair and brown eyes opened, it was Ginny Potter.

"Hello, Neville," She greeted him, "How are you?"

"I am fine..." Neville replied faintly.

"It's been a while hasn't it? How are things with Hannah?"

"Uh, things are great. Listen is –" but he was cut off when Ginny she noticed a familiar little girl beside him, the girl was not more than six years of age.

"How are you Ella?"

"I am fine, Mrs. Potter" the young girl with brown hair said sweetly flashing the elder woman a sweet smiled.

"So, is frank excited for his first year at Hogwarts?" Ginny rambled on.

"LISTEN! Ginny is Harry Home?" Neville said more loudly this time, "I need to talk to him about something urgent."

"Neville, are you Ok? Are you ok? I haven't seen you this stressed, since we were Hogwarts." Ginny said in a motherly tone, which she usually reserved for her children.

"No, No, nothing...it's just" He took a breath, "Is Harry home?"

"Uh..." Ginny hesitated apparently some of Neville's distressed had rubbed on her, "Yeah, he's in his study, Come in."

"Thanks." Neville said as he brushed past her, in order to get inside. He was so worried that he nearly tripped in his own feet.

Ginny stood there in the open doorway, worrying about Neville, then she turned towards Ella, and smiled at her and hoped it looked convincing.

"Ella dear, why don't you come in?" Ginny said with a small smile and the young girl stepped inside.

"Where is Al?" asked Ella, looking around for her best friend

"Still in bed." replied Ginny, as they both headed towards living room where Neville and Harry seemed to discuss something very intededly. Ginny noticed the distress look between both of them, and looked towards Ella, "Ella dear, why don't you go and wake up Albus?"

Ella nodded and ran up stairs presumably heading towards Albus' room.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked quietly, a little worried. Both Harry and Neville an understanding look.

"Ginny, you know there have been quiet murders" Harry started and Ginny nodded, "Those murders are caused for the device."

"Wait, what device?"

"We don't know." Neville said.

"What does it do?"

"We don't know that either." Said Harry and Ginny gave them a dry look.

"Well we know that, it is dangerous, it's equivalent of raging a third wizarding war." Said Neville grimly while Ginny looked alerted, "What?" she hissed, "I do not want my children in this type of atmosphere not after what we lived like, I don't want it to happen to them they are barely 11, haven't even started Hogwarts." She added softly.

"But that' where you are wrong Ginny, the device can cause a war but it hasn't started, It's been what three weeks since those murders and nothing is happening. That's what makes it more confusing."

But before anyone could discuss more Ella ran downstairs and giggled and hid behind Neville, while an unamused Albus came downstairs and gave Ella a dry look, which was ironic because Albus was drenched with water from head to toe.

All the adults watched in amusement as Albus chased Ella, who was giggling. Finally he caught her and tried to spin her but dropped her in process. Both children froze and then laughed.

Ginny smiled at them and said quietly, "You see why I don't want any of them, mine children or not, near the war?"

Bothe Neville and Harry just watched their daughter and son playing.

"I won't let another war happen." Said Harry with a newfound determination.

"No we won't let it happen." Said Neville and Ginny agreed with them.

_I hoped you enjoyed, I know story is slow but it will progress with time. Read, Review, Favourite and Follow, They will make me inspired. Any requests and complain are welcomed but extreme bashing will be just ignored. _


End file.
